Ruby's Intervention
by Dust2Dust17
Summary: Ruby generously helps her friends upgrade their weapons, but how much of a good thing is too much? Part of my 100 theme challenge: 72-Power


Ruby looked at her Scroll again. The message from Blake read to be at their team's room at this time. Yet, the only ones here were her and Team RWBY's loveable mascot, Zwei, who was chasing his own tail absentmindedly as her owner sat on the lower level of her and Weiss' bunk. "Geez, what's taking them so long?" she thought aloud, obviously annoyed. She had work to do, and sitting alone in her room waiting for her teammates was definitely putting a damper on that.

As if on cue, the sound of the dorm's door opening drew her attention to the exit. "Sorry we're late, Ruby." Weiss apologized as she lead Blake and Yang inside, Yang carrying a huge toolbox, rattling with all sorts of tools inside its iron case. As she entered, Blake locked the door behind her to ensure they wouldn't be disturbed.

"There you girls are!" Ruby smiled. "So what didja want to talk about? I've got alot of work to do."

"Well, that's just it, Sis." Yang said, letting the toolbox drop to the floor, scaring Zwei with a yelp as it gave a heavy thud against the hardwood floor. "We need to talk to you about this only because we love you."

Now Ruby was confused. "Of course you guys love me, and I feel the same way. What's that got to do with this?" she asked her older sister.

"Ruby...this is an intervention." Blake explained. "Ever since Professor Port's class last week about weapon improvement, you've been going crazy with people's weapon upgrades, not just your own."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Ruby asked. "Everyone's got room for improvement! That's why we're training here!"

"It's bad enough with some of them." Weiss commented. "Ren can barely lift Stormflower with the upgrades you gave them!"

* * *

Back in Goodwich's classroom, Ren was straining as he lugged the two heavy caliber machine guns with two claymore swords as bayonets towards his opponent, only to pause in front of Sun to catch his breath. "Hey...can we take five?" he asked.

"Don't worry. I'll end this quick." Sun chuckled as he hoisted his staff, which was now as a cannon with two morningstars attached to each end. As he decided to show off by twirling it around for a bit before finishing the martial artist, he ended up hitting himself in the back of the head with one of the maces, effectively knocking himself out.

Back in the stands, Jaune and Neptune, who were watching the sparring match, just watched as Ren fainted from exhaustion.

"Sooo, we'll call it a draw?" Jaune asked.

"Agreed." Neptune nodded.

* * *

"It's much better than a couple automatic pistols though." Ruby counterpointed.

"Oh, like the drill attatchment you gave to Magnhild? Nora suddenly thinks she's a dentist!" Blake fought back.

* * *

"Now, it says here you have a small cavity on your back molar, Mister Lark." Nora said in a deep voice under her surgical mask and lab coat she 'procured' from Beacon infirmary's on-campus dentist.

"Is that gonna be much of a problem?" Sky asked, as he sat in the dental procedure chair.

"Not at all! Just say 'Aaah' and it'll be over before you know it!" Nora grinned as she hefted Magnhild, now sporting a drill where the barrel for its grenade launcher once was, as well as a jet afterburner behind it that was already whirring at a loud, high-pitched volume.

"...I'm starting to think you're not Doctor Ivory." Sky squeaked out before the drill was forcefully shoved in his mouth.

* * *

"Well, at least she likes it!" Ruby shrugged. "There's alot of students enjoying the new upgrades I gave them, especially Fox!"

"That wasn't an upgrade!" Yang shouted. "You just took my Ember Celica, painted them bronze, and replaced them with his gauntlets!"

* * *

Back in the Emerald Forest, Team CFVY watched in amazement as Fox sent an entire horde of Beowolves and Boarbatusks flying with each shotgun blast from his punches.

"That's a hell of an upgrade Ruby gave his gauntlets" Coco murmured, Yatsuhashi nodding silently.

"This is fucking awesome!" Fox called as he brought his fist around to clock another creature of Grimm in the face, only for him to feel it collide with its face with a lack of a gunshot accompanying it. "Ummm...am I out of ammo?"

* * *

"Ruby, for everyone's sake, can you just calm down with the upgrading?" Weiss pleaded.

"I don't have to take this!" Ruby replied, reaching behind her back and grabbing Crescent Rose. "You'll have to beat me first!" she continued as the weapon unfolded into its upgraded form. What was once a scythe with a sniper rifle built into it was now an axe twice its original size with a minigun built into the center, as well as two small flamethrowers on either side of it. As she tried to heft it to swing it towards her team who had drawn their own weapons, or in Yang's case, Fox's which were painted yellow and had 'Ember Celica II' written on the blade, she found she had some difficulty. After a few more minutes of straining to do so, she finally gave up, letting it thud through the floor, where it proceeded to fall through the floor and into the dorms below them.

"OH GOD MY LEG!" she heard a voice exclaim from through the hole.

"Sorry!" she called from the hole, before chuckling nervously as her friends looked on unamused. "Just give me the tools and tell everyone to meet me at the forge." Ruby sighed, finally defeated.


End file.
